


Time to wake up sleeping beauty

by TV_head



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, HTTYD and ROTG cross over, M/M, Slight mentions of bunnyfrost, Toothcup, anthro!thoothless, humanized toothless, sad stuff, tbh this should be G rated but i don't want to be yelled at if something bad happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TV_head/pseuds/TV_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hiccup didn't survive the Red Death? Toothless would follow him of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You be my Beauty Ill be your Beast

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy sorry for any miss spellings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In memory of-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello its me! Im sorry about how much I neglected this fic, the next chapter should be up in a bit of time im trying my hardest to make it long and worth reading. As you can see this is a ROTG and HTTYD cross over I thought would be interesting when I was freashmen in highschool. So yeah this idea is around 2 to 3 years old really.   
> Please help me stay motivated and leave comments to reminded me to not be lazy please and thank you!   
> ps: sorry for any misspells I don't have anyone to check this for me

Prolog  
In order of event occurring with the Red Death, Hiccup did not make it, Toothless graves, and I become chief in honor of my late friend.  
Although it may seem sad now, a broken boy clutched in the hold of a black beast who looked as if in terror at the frail dead thing in his hold.  
A father left alone with no heir to take his place and a feeling of sadness and bitterness towards the dragon who could not save him. But he did what he felt was best after seeing Toothless hold the boy away from anyone else. He burned what was left of Hiccup’s body and placed his ashes in an egg made of golden platinum. Laid to rest in the peacefulness that was the cove. Knowing it would be guarded perfectly by the Night Fury.  
But even if Hiccup was not there physically I can feel his presence, still there following along as I rule and care for what is left of Berk. The feeling of bravery is always in my chest, like he's telling me I can do it, can do anything if it was for a good purpose.  
As I go along life, raise my children and grow old, I still know hiccup was there watching us. A spirit with bravery in his soul so strong it will guide us for generations to come.  
And as I visit his resting place once more in old age, I noticed something threw a single crack in the cave rock. The egg where Hiccup's ashes were contained in, was cracked.  
\-----

In the year of their awakening it bothered Hiccup that nobody could see him, or hear him, it was like nothing changed, except it did. There was a statue of him in the dining hall, a portrait over his father's hearth, and many writing of him in the archives. He was kept in the record and honored like a hero but he didn't have a physical form anymore. It made him wonder if the gods were punishing him by keeping him in the physical plain. It hurt. He would shed tears, sobbing loudly since no one would hear him, but Toothless was there and heard and he came to Hiccup’ side every time. Their bond grew stronger, and as it grew he notice the changes.  
If he stood by someone and reached out to touch them he could pass on something. It was more of a feeling, it came from his abdomen to his chest, and up his arms and finally to his fingertips. And it wasn't just him, he would see people's emotions, in a way, it was like people were surrounded by a glow, an aura. Red was passion, blue usually meant sadness, yellow was happiness and so on. He could intensify theses emotions, he guessed if the brightness in the people aura was anything to go by. He could also pull away negative emotions, but they harbor in him and make him weak, sending a constricting pressure he felt in his chest and a burst of colors behind his eyelids. Toothless didn’t like this and showed his distaste of this ability by refusing to let him fly.  
Hiccup remembered not to do it again when Toothless was around.  
With the discovery of his powers Hiccup grew a need to document it, so he took journals, much to the displeasure of their previous owners.  
He recorded everything he could do and see. How he felt and what he could hear when the night air was quiet and he was laying down, with Toothless as his pillow. The whispering he could hear in his head grew louder until he had enough and got up. He recorded everything, and anything just to try to understand what was happening with him. He had a journal specifically for Toothless as well, it was more difficult with the barrier of speech but he did what he could. Toothless's ability where odd, it seemed to deal with the feeling of strength or a boost to his own ability. However, Toothless couldn't take away negative emotions like he could , but was able to physically touch someone and move them. It was limited to only a selected few tought. Strangely enough, their aura always had a horrible tint to it that seemed to eat away certain colors. He, of course, made sure to write this all down.

As time went on and his first crush, Astrid, grew up into a fine chief and had children of her own. He would visit them watching from a corner, a feeling of happieness was usally what he felt. When he got close to the tiny thing and moved around the cribe the baby's eyes would follow him, they would smile and giggle, arms reaching out for him and he could hold their hand. His chest felt so tight at that moment and he let the tears fall onto the soft furs that made up the baby's bed.  
They were not sad tears, there were happy.  
\----  
He kept documented any information that dealt with his and Toothless's situation but it was wearing thin. As the babies grew to children they would run to him, claiming to see  
"Hiccup the dragon boy!"  
As they came to call him by. At first, the adults would look worried or a bit angry but over time, they just smiled and nodded along. They would speak to him and bring him journals and books by leaving them outside their door or on the window ceil of an open window. He would take the gifts with gratitude and leave gifts of his own, black dragon scales. They children would scream in joy at this keep them close to their person. Toothless would let out this rumbling laugh at the children's reactions to his fallen scales.  
And as they grew, Hiccup wishes children didn't grow up so fast, he cried with their mothers and felt pride with their fathers.  
And grieved as they forgot him.  
Few that still held onto him would speak into the air but by then they had grown too old to fully remember and all Hiccup could do is send off his emotions to them.  
The cycle repeated, and repeated,over and over it felt endless. It felt great at the beginning but always hurt in the end, and Toothless was always there to comfort him. As the Children traveled Hiccup and Toothless followed, accompanying their journeys, and as they went they found new land and new people, sometimes friendly and good for trade. Others, not so much.  
For years, he followed and kept tabs on who’s kid what who’s, but no mater how far they went he always returned to Berk.  
\----------  
In his travels, he encountered curious things, at night the golden sand that had something to do with dreams and its anti-counterpart that is always hostile. During winter, the sound of bells and a deep cheery voice laughing alongside the sound of another whose voice wasn’t as deep but just as happy. Sometimes he would catch a glance of a woman with wings, vivid beautiful colors making up her feathers and the sound of fast wings.  
With the sand, he tried to follow it to its origin but always got distracted with the dreams of others, and where one was found he was sure to find the other. The black sand was more violent and attacked him many times, leaving small cuts on his skinthat Toothless always fawned over in worrie.The darke things were always taken down though with the help of Toothless and his quick thinking. In these nightly trips, he would sometimes find small birds, or what seem to be small birds. They were quick and agile and always left coins under children’s pillows. Which rather confused Toothless.  
Like the other three, the man with the sleigh only came at night. He would follow behind, silent and never seen just to try to get a look at the large man. The man dressed all in red, his height was utterly intimating not to mention the accompanying swords at his waist. Their land visits were always cut short though and it was Hiccups fault, the reason? He kept moving and that attracted the attention of the deer and then the large man. This would cause the man in red to pull out his swords and let out a rather impressive threat that had Hiccup and Toothless running for the hills. Hiccup was positive his father and him would have a lot in common.  
Hiccup with all of their nightly adventures would sometimes make him concerned that he was losing too much sleep, not really knowing if he needed it or not anymore, but it still felt nice. So when he laid to rest with Toothless one night, he was sure they were alone and safe from the black mass’s. But when he woke up and lifted his head there siting inoccently beside Toothless’ paw layed a small note and a few small colorful eggs beside him. When he inspected the eggs they opened, the smell of something sweet reaching his nose, Toothless showed his interest in them by raising his head and eating what was in his hand leaving a trail of thick saliva that had hiccup yelping and studdering in disgust. This ended up with Toothless sulking after being forced to spit it out and a long lecture of not eating strange things.  
“We don’t know what it is bud” Hiccup soothed running his hand down the span of the neck before getting back to the task at hand. Hiccup breathed in deep through his nose as he held the folded up note, Toothless sitting behind him with his head beside Hiccups shoulder. Hiccup filched back as he quickly opened the note, when nothing happened he let out a soft breath. Toothless laughed at Hiccup’s worry, Hiccup quickly copied him in his own way and gave him a look but couldn’t help but smile at his friend. Finally looking down at the note Hiccup gave a confused hum. There was only one line hardly taking up most of the paper.  
‘When you’re ready you will find us. –T.F & E.A’


	2. We meet in the morning and have tea at dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup meets the spirit of snow and joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I actually did it!! I updated a story and it's up to 2000 words long!! thank you so much for those who took the time to add a comment it means so much to me and really made me want to keep going!   
> I'm trying my best to get the characters right but it may be a bit off I haven't watch ROTG in a while but I have been watching the recent episodes of RTE so I'm sorta trying to shift to Hiccups current personality.   
> Anyway! please enjoy and please leave comments and kudos it would really keep me motivated!

Hiccup was procrastinating, wasting time with random trips to different locations till he could look at the letter again and think it over. The note was kept secured in a journal of his. Tied closed with a leather string, papers yellowed with age and use. He had no idea who T.F. and E.A. where, but he made a guess that it had to be the beings he had seen before. But with how names have changed over time and with the region he wasn’t sure what he had come up with to guess on their name was quite right. However, he was a bit bias as far as names go. Looking at the letter 'T' made his mind think of Tuffnut as well as the letter 'A' that made himself think of Astrid. 

Hiccup stopped looking at the note after that.  
-  
As time passed his home island lost land and became a small tourist spot, the buildings were kept in good condition and often visited by people with large bags and speaking different tongues. The language barrier didn't become a problem for long however with hiccups constantly working mind he was able to at least understand certain words and phrases. However, in the modern days, there have been fewer visitors and the homes of past friends grew dusty and appeared their rightful age. It was a bit saddening, his culture was slowly being lost and there wasn't much he could do about it. He needed to let go, but it was hard too. 

Toothless often distracted him with flights or trips to other lands but his mind always wandered back to the note. Maybe he should go? It could be good for him, he doesn't even remember how many years he has stayed in Berk. How many years he had been like ‘this’. 

When the first sign of winter losing its grip on the land, hiccup decided, to take on what the note challenged. But there was a small problem how could he tell them he was ready to move on and finally come in contact with other beings other than toothless. 

It's not that toothless wasn't good company, he's hiccups best friend and companion. it's just having no one to have an actual conversation with could make people a bit desperate. But the next day was when he met him.   
-  
He met him on a winter morning.

His hair was white as snow, body tall and thin, not exactly the picture of a Viking but it wasn't like hiccup was one to talk. He held a staff of wood that curved at the end of it and his eyes where a light clear blue. Like the ice that froze over the lakes on Berk in the dead of winter. He stood on a boulder near the edge of the water, the snow had begun to fall again.

“ hi there! I'm jack " he held out his hand to hiccup, long thin fingers, almost delicate looking hands, stretched out to Hiccup.

"Oh" was the first thing out of his mouth, surprised by the color of his hair.  
Hiccup could feel toothless growl behind him, the sound vibrated his chest through his back with toothless pressing himself against hiccups body curved protectively around the smaller teen.  
The white-haired boy, Jack looked a bit surprised as well, then his face lets loose a soft smile as he leaned against his staff “cool pet you got there, but I think mines better" he said in a teasing voice but Hiccup scowled.

"He's not a pet, he’s my friend" even with hiccups sour tone the cheerful smile from Jack seemed to calm him, it was contagious because it somehow got Hiccup smiling along after a while even though nothing funny was said.  
" my names Jack Frost, I'm a guardian" Jack explained. Which really wasn't much because Hiccup was rather confused with the title. " ok, well my name is Hiccup, and this is toothless" his voice drew out the first word out of his mouth.   
Toothless let out hot air through his nose making the snow under his breath turn to mush, this made jack flail back a bit with a soft gasp 

" well it's nice to meet you two then, I'm sure you guys are pretty confused with all this " Jack leaned on his staff, eyes watching the night fury in curiosity.

" yeah, wake up one day butt naked to see that no one can see me, absolutely fantastic, " Hiccup said dryly, eyes looking up at the sky then back at his guest. " mind telling me what you, we are?" Hiccups voice raised a slight octave in a way that made it clear that he was trying to control his voice too hard. Jack frowned noticing the troubled look on the boy's face, he came here to see the spirit after all the commotion his fellow guardians have been making as of late. The air around him was heavy with negative emotion, I didn't sit right with Jack to see the young teen this way. "hey chin up, it's not that bad! I'll tell you everything you need to know pinky promise" Jack let out a bright smile hand falling onto Hiccups shoulder but quickly moved away when the dragon, Toothless, snapped at him with an impressive growled. Hiccup leaned his weight on the beast’s snout arms wrapped around his jaws like he could hold it shut " Toothless! Stop that, bad dragon" hiccup scolded looking up at Jack with a grimace "sorry, he's just protective " Hiccup said patting the dragon's nose fondly. Jack started, back ramrod straight from almost losing his hand "oh no it's fine" jack shrugged a smile coming back on his face though now a bit weary of the black beast behind the boy. 

"oh and to answer your question, in short the man on the moon made you" Jack pointed to the fading moon in the morning sky " and that's all I really know cause it's all kind of complicated " Jack laughed finding it funny but Hiccup huffed arms crossing over his chest. " that's not helpful information you know, why can't people see me?" Jack cleared his throat shutting Hiccup up " I'll explain later I promise but the rest of the gang is sort of dying to see you" Jack tried to be polite as he spoke, trying coaxing Hiccup with curiosity.   
Hiccup perked up at that but paused face scrunched up in thought "alright I'll go with you " toothless made a distressed noise and loudly snorted while bumping Hiccups side with his tail to show his distaste to the idea."shh toothless it will be fine" Hiccup whispered to his companion patting his head quickly and turning his attention back to Jack. "take us there then" hiccup declared looking like he was going into a battle and not just a meeting with a few people. Jack looked at Hiccup for a short while soft smile on his lips and nodded his head jumping into the air as if he didn't weigh a thing. With how tense the boy way Jack held off on the snow globe and decided flying would work a bit better to get Hiccup to relax. Besides Norths place wasn’t too far from where they were. 

Hiccups reaction to Jack simply jumping into the air was one of amazement "you have no wings how are you even doing that?" Jack waved off the question and laughed " that's not very important right now we have better things to do, I'll lead the way so come on" Hiccup looked confused brows scrunched up till realization hit him as fast as confusion set in. "Oh! oh yeah ok, sure " Hiccup nodded his head turning around and looking at his companion only to see he had gotten a head start on making the task difficult.   
Hiccup had hidden the flight gear away from the other visitors in fear of it being damaged. Jack placed himself soundlessly on a bolder watching them work. Toothless would run away when hiccup tried to place the gear on him. Always a few steps from being caught, The dragon would look behind himself to check on his boy. This game had Hiccup calling out in a breathless voice, yelling for toothless to-  
"stay still!"

Toothless wasn't having any of it, running circles around the lanky boy till he lost his breath and tumbled down with gear in hand. Jack let out a laugh at the end of the show catching the attention of both dragon and boy. Both looking rather embarrassed well mostly Hiccup, Toothless on the other hand was just smug. " oh! Sorry hold on" Hiccup yelped much too loudly and he flailed his way to his feet chest still heaving quickly. The spirit just smiled, waving his hand to tell him to go back to what he was doing before.   
By then Toothless was still sitting beside Hiccup to look at Jack. Hiccup gave a sideways glance before pouncing on the beast, arms spread around Toothless's neck and he pushed with all his might to make him tumble. Allowing himself to fall back Toothless used his front paws to hold the boy to his body and cover him with his wings, the only thing seen then was Hiccups kicking feet and yells of conquest. 

As Hiccup was let go his smiled didn't falter till he finished with a hand midway of stroking the leather of the saddle, he frowned. He used to do this before, many times when he was seen by others many years ago. Now he could never really show his father Toothless's gentle nature, to really show him that he was better than what they made them out to be. Hiccup swallowed thickly at the thought of his father hand gripping the leather until Toothless bumbled his head against Hiccups side whining softly. Hiccup let go of the saddle to pet at Toothless's snout "I'm fine bud" 

Hiccup reassured his friend as he climbed onto his back. Toothless stood up getting ready to run with Hiccup moving his feet into position and curling his body against Toothless's back. The feeling of his strong muscles moving from underneath the layer of smooth scales could be felt through hiccups clothes and the leather of the saddle. Hiccup closed his eyes for a short moment as they shot into the air just feeling the wind go through his hair and breathing in deep as a smile spread across his face. Toothless flew in a long arch before slowing down for Jack to catch up. Hiccup sat up with the decrease of speed, Jack looking curious with childlike wonder at the display.  
" show off"   
\---------  
Flying was a getaway.

After the departure of the last children of Berk sailed off and the final dragon finally left never to be seen again, Hiccup and Toothless were left alone.  
Theses were the days of their solitude from others, human or otherwise, they made use of time by exploring the air and seas around there home then further out once it was all seen and mapped out.The air soon became more like home then the ground at that point in time and it surprised Hiccup, as well as Toothless. They traveled far and wide but always returned before night fell which really wasn't much of a feat for a night fury. Getting lost was never a problem with Hiccup, ever growing map that paired up with Toothless's sense of home and it never really came to mind. Things became so natural between the two, movement like a dance around each other as they move in the light of day or during the dark of the night.

So, when Jack had led them further north where the snow never stopped and the sea became ice both Hiccup and Toothless could feel a sense of familiarity. They had been here before once, on their many trips around the world follow the sound of bells and laughter. Now they finally get to look inside the odd building and meet the beings inside.   
Jack had begun to talk about them, the guardians. But Hiccups mind was elsewhere not catching up until they had landed on an icy floor that had two entrances, one leading down a dark tunnel and other a wooden structure. 

This was it, Hiccup was ready.


End file.
